Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced/Gallery
Gallery Logontranced.png|Logo for the game Crash bandicoot 2 n tranced 023.jpg|Logo for the game NtrancedPALboxart.jpg|PAL box art nt back.jpg|The back of the NTSC-U case nt.jpg|The Japanese box art for the game Crash logo.jpg|Promotional artwork Crash bandicoot 2 n tranced 021.jpg|N. Trance's promotional model in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced vortex.PNG|Aku Aku saving Crash Bandicoot from Doctor Nefarious Tropy's Vortex hypno.PNG|Coco, Crunch and Fake Crash about to be hypnotized by N. Trance Crash_Bandicoot_2_-_N-Tranced.png|Prints of Persia Pharaohsfunhouse.png|Pharaoh's Funhouse Funhouse.png Tikitorture.png|Tiki Torture Hoppincoffins.png|Hoppin' Coffins Barrelroll.png|Barrel Roll Flockfulofseagulls.png|Flockful of Seagulls Magmamania.png|Magma Mania Runfromthesun.png|Run from the Sun Nowistanbul.png|Now It's Istanbul Misterlava.png|Mister Lava Lava Waterlogged.png|Water Logged Slipnslidinsphinx.png|Slip-N-Slidin' Sphinx Rockscanroll.png|Rocks Can Roll Laserfence.png RocktheCasaba.png|Rock the Casaba EruptionDisruption.png|Eruption Disruption Ntrancedspacedout.jpg|Spaced Out Kingtoouncommon.png|King Too Uncommon WildNileRide.png|Wild Nile Ride Arabiankites.png|101 Arabian Kites Firewalker.png|Fire Walker Logontrancedmonkey.png Crash Bandicoot 2 - N-Tranced -gem.png Maatlasphere-1-.gif|Crash inside an Atlasphere in N-Tranced Crunchntranced.png|Crunch Bandicoot's Evil Crunch form in N-Tranced Crunch Bandicoot Crash Bandicoot 2 N-Tranced.png|Crunch's Evil Crunch form in N-Tranced Frakecrashntranced.png|Fake Crash in N-Tranced Fakecrashfree.png|Fake Crash in N-Tranced Evilcrunch3.png|Crunch's Evil Crunch form in N-Tranced Ntrancedcoco.png|Coco Bandicoot's Evil Coco form in N-Tranced Normalfakecrash.png|Fake Crash's promotional model in N-Tranced Ntrancedfakecrashfight.jpg|Fake Crash's boss fight in N-Tranced Crash Bandicoot as an Angel 5.png|Fake Crash's boss fight in N-Tranced Crash Bandicoot 2 N-Tranced Fake Crash Bandicoot.png|Fake Crash in N-Tranced N. Trance N-Tranced.png|N. Trance's promotional model in N-Tranced Ntrance.png|N. Trance's promotional model in N-Tranced Ntrance2.png|N. Trance's promotional model in N-Tranced Crash Bandicoot 2 N-Tranced N. Trance.png|N. Trance in N-Tranced Crash Bandicoot 2 N-Tranced N. Trance Sprite.png|N. Trance in N-Tranced Crash 2 N-Tranced N. Trance.png|N. Trance in N-Tranced N. Trance Crash Bandicoot 2 N-Tranced Sprite.png|N. Trance in N-Tranced Roast egg.gif|Sprite of N. Trance from N. Tranced Crash Bandicoot 2 N-Tranced N. Trance Scrapped Outfit.png|N. Trance's scrapped outfit from N-Tranced N. Tropy CBNT.png|Sprite of N. Tropy from N-Tranced Crash 2 N-Tranced N. Tropy.png|Sprite of N. Tropy from N-Tranced Tropydeath.gif|Sprite of N. Tropy from N-Tranced Crash Bandicoot 2 N-Tranced Genie Lab Assistant.png|A Genie Lab Assistant in N-Tranced Crash Bandicoot 2 N-Tranced Lever Pulling Lab Assistant.png|A Lever Pulling Lab Assistant in N-Tranced Crash Bandicoot 2 N-Tranced Monkey.png|A monkey carrying a set of jars in N-Tranced Scarab Crash Bandicoot 2 N Tranced.png|A Scarab in N-Tranced Scarab flying.png|A Scarab in N-Tranced Crash Bandicoot 2 N-Tranced Blue Cobra.png|A Cobra in N-Tranced Blue Cobra Crash Bandicoot 2 N-Tranced.png|A Cobra in N-Tranced Crash Bandicoot The Huge Adventure Power Crystal.png|A Power Crystal in N-Tranced Crash Bandicoot The Huge Adventure Clear Gem.png|A Clear Gem in N-Tranced Shards.png|Gem Shards in N-Tranced Crash Bandicoot The Huge Adventure Sapphire Relic.png|A Sapphire Relic in N-Tranced Crash Bandicoot The Huge Adventure ? Crate.png|A ? Crate in N-Tranced Crash Bandicoot The Huge Adventure Basic Crate.png|A Basic Crate in N-Tranced Crash Bandicoot The Huge Adventure Bounce Crate.png|A Bounce Crate in N-Tranced Crash Bandicoot The Huge Adventure Aku Aku Crate.png|A Aku Aku Crate in N-Tranced TNT Crate Huge Adventure.png|A TNT Crate in N-Tranced Nitro Crate Huge Adventure.png|A Nitro Crate in N-Tranced Nitro switch crash gba.png|A Nitro Switch Crate in N-Tranced Crash Bandicoot 2 N-Tranced Floating Clock.png|A Floating Clock in N-Tranced Crash Bandicoot 2 N-Tranced Floating Magic Carpet.png|A Floating Magic Carpet in N-Tranced Otsuperslide.gif|Super Slide as an icon in N-Tranced The Huge Adventure Crash Bandicoot Icon.png|Crash's icon in N-Tranced Crash Bandicoot 2 N-Tranced Crash Bandicoot Icon.png|Crash's icon in N-Tranced Crash Bandicoot 2 N-Tranced Coco Bandicoot Pause Menu Icon.png|Coco's pause menu icon in N-Tranced Crash Bandicoot 2 N-Tranced Crunch Bandicoot Pause Menu Icon.png|Crunch's pause menu icon in N-Tranced Crash Bandicoot 2 N-Tranced Coco Bandicoot Life Counter Icon.png|Coco's life counter icon in N-Tranced Crash Bandicoot 2 N-Tranced Crunch Bandicoot Icon.png|Evil Crunch's icon in N-Tranced Crash Bandicoot 2 N-Tranced Coco Bandicoot Icon.png|Evil Coco's icon in N-Tranced Crash Bandicoot 2 N-Tranced Fake Crash Bandicoot Icon.png|Fake Crash's icon in N-Tranced N-Tranced N. Trance Icon.png|N. Trance's icon in N-Tranced Crash Bandicoot 2 N-Tranced Doctor Nefarious Tropy Icon.png|N. Tropy's icon in N-Tranced The Huge Adventure ? Crate Icon.png|? Crate icon in N-Tranced 7324.png|N. Trance sprites in N-Tranced 25965.png|N. Trance sprites in N-Tranced 25854.png|N. Tropy sprites in N-Tranced Egypt Enemies.png|Egypt level enemy sprites in N-Tranced N-Tranced title screen.png|Title screen N-Tranced Japanese title screen.png|Japanese title screen N-Tranced Guide.jpg crash-bandicoot-2-n-tranced-ost.jpg|Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced OST cover Videos Crash Bandicoot 2 - N-Tranced - Intro|The game's intro level and cutscenes Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Category:Galleries